


Blamed Reasons

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Kissing, M/M, Platonic Kissing, but then, more like 4+1 Things, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Putting the blame on everything but feelings for the 5 times they kissed as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blamed Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> (This was originally posted in June 2012)
> 
> Obviously this is for absolute shits and giggles I do not believe that this represents reality in any way shape or form just did it for the fun of it because I was pretty much dared to. I not condone Real Person Shipping just a little Real Person Fiction (emphasis on fiction) for the hell of it! Thankfully I had made a typo in the summary so this stayed relatively invisible, which is probably a good thing. 
> 
> pls treat actors with respect and don't go around saying they're dating their coworkers and then attack their real life partners oh my god who does that why would you do that good lord why

The first time it happened they got to blame it on the ridiculous amount of consumed alcohol.  
  
It had been a week since they had seen each other and by the time they had mingled their way to each other all sobriety was gone, drowned in a forgotten number of colorful drinks.  
  
Grant had been told he would only have one more episode to shoot which meant he wouldn’t be back, maybe for good, but Kevin and he had spent almost 5 straight hours together on one of those long dreaded nights of filming, that was all it took for them to become attached at the hip.  
  
It became their “thing” but all too soon Grant’s character was barely needed anymore and their daily insanity was no longer possible. But they kept at it, texting, tweeting and on some occasions skyping.  
  
Even with Kevin’s insane schedule they managed and it really took no time at all before they were best friends, inside jokes, facebook status and all.  
  
Which is why the second they finally reached one another on the front lawn, drinks were dropped and they were running at each other in a drunkenly accelerated slow motion until their colliding excitement brought them giggling to the ground.  
  
How they randomly started rolling around while yelling “OCTOPUS BARREL!” no one remembers but it did accidentally get them away from the party where they laid on top of each other laughing far too loudly.  
  
Everything was spinning and hilarious and suddenly it lead to them kissing. Starting with just a small press of their lips during which their eyes closed and both fell into it almost naturally.  
  
None was the wiser as to who started or ended it but in the end neither was laughing, focusing instead on the speed of their heart rates rather than how they had both responded automatically to a kiss that was past platonic.  
  
Less than a minute later they were laughing again and back to their bubbly friendship. They never talked about the kiss but it lingered in the back of their minds.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
The second time it happened they got to blame it on the fans.  
  
Their tweeting relationship became such a big thing that it got even more amusing to them. It was easy to maintain and it permitted them to talk a little more.  
  
They enjoyed teasing their followers and, in the process, each other.  
  
So for weeks, when they couldn’t actually see each other, they kept it up. It was blatant flirting but all mostly innocent.  
  
What they didn’t plan on was the extent to which it went outside of Twitter.  
  
They certainly weren’t expecting to be accosted by fans one night when Grant joined Kevin on set to pick him up for their paintball game.  
  
Leaving the lot together to take Grant’s car had seemed fine until they stepped onto the streets.  
  
With only a few screams as warning, they were suddenly surrounded by girls of all ages pushing pens and paper in their faces asking for autographs.  
  
Kevin was used to it so he quickly got back into gear and did what he had to to get out, Grant, on the other hand, was still foreign to such attention. He let himself be pushed away from Kevin in his rush to get away from the multiple hands asking for his attention.  
  
“Um, Kev?”  
  
Grant immediately felt a hand in his and from the reassuring squeeze he knew it wasn’t a fan’s. It should have felt weird, having his friend’s fingers around his own, a gesture that was intimate and usually done with couples. But it felt right.  
  
But then someone was screaming near his ear:  
  
“Oh, my god! McGustin!”  
  
And it spread. They were being pushed some more and before he knew it, Grant was back right against Kevin who looked a little freaked at the sudden uproar of excitement.  
  
Grant grabbed onto Kevin’s arm, an automatic response.  
  
The group surrounding them was giggling and a few were clapping a little, but they seemed to be backing off for the most part.  
  
Kevin no longer seemed worried and Grant knew well enough to follow suit, smiling as he continued signing autographs. But they still couldn’t make their way through the crowd.  
  
Especially when a few people started chanting “kiss, kiss, kiss”.  
  
Grant could tell by their laughs that they were kidding, mostly. But then, Kevin was turning around and grabbing Grant’s face between his hands to pull him down for a short, pressing kiss.  
  
With a loud smack , he let go and, with a handful of Grants jacket, headed straight through the group who were all just stunned into silence.  
  
They quickly made their way down the street and to the car where Kevin promptly burst out laughing before climbing in. For just a moment, Grant smiled, feeling the tingle of heat on his lips fade away as he got in.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
The third time it happened they got to blame it on darkness.  
  
It was during the “end of season bashtastic party” Lea hosted. It was pouring rain so everyone was either crammed inside her trailer or attempting to communicate outside in the deluge.  
  
Grant had been invited but had chosen to decline. However, Lea would have none of it as she forced Kevin to call him so she could yell through the phone in a drunken babble that he simply had to come because she was planning on kissing every cast member if it was the last thing she did.  
  
He laughed and promised to make an appearance. He really only said it to make her stop pestering him but when Kevin mumbled into the phone that he was excited to finally see him again, he just couldn’t stay home.  
  
When he arrived the party was still in full swing, only a few people passed out on the pavement and barely any screaming coming from the trailer.  
  
Grant made his way inside, laughing at his cast mates’ drunken antics, noticing Lea staying true to her word and kissing every person she could get her hands on.  
  
“Hey, you!”  
  
It was hard to turn around with so many people pressed against each other but he managed, coming face to face with a smiling, disheveled looking Kevin handing him a drink.  
  
But then Lea was there, yelling something about percentiles of absent people when the lights went out.  
  
Before anyone could react, Lea was screaming for everyone to kiss. Apparently her new favorite drinking activity.  
  
Kevin’s mind was buzzing with alcohol so it didn’t really faze him when someone pushed him forward. He stumbled into a warm, but not overly so, chest that he nuzzled for a bit before feeling his way around the person’s face.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew who it was, but in that moment he didn’t care or mind or want to think about his actions and their meaning as he pressed his lips to where his fingers had mapped out their position in the dark.  
  
They were being jostled around and the laughter surrounding them was loud and almost painful but everything faded away as he breathed in sharply and kissed a little harder.  
  
The kiss was firm and intense in the way Kevin could feel his heart beat against the other person’s mouth. He wasn’t sure but he could feel hands gripping his waist and it felt good. He knew this was a man and he had kissed men before, but it had never felt like this.  
  
He felt feverish and breathless and desperate all at once, but the bodies around them were moving again and before he could do anything the kiss was broken leaving his mind to swim in and out of focus as the lights turned back on.  
  
Nothing registered after that, only the phantom feeling of soft lips on his lingered as he staggered out into the rain to get some fresh air.  
  
If he had opened his eyes after that kiss he would have seen Grant standing there, red-tinted mouth agape and breath shallow. What he wouldn’t have seen was his confused and wired mind running a mile a minute. What he wouldn’t have seen was the desire for more fighting out the confusion.  
  
That night they didn’t see each other again.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
The fourth time it happened they got to blame it on sexual frustration. Or something.  
  
After the season wrapped it took a month before they saw each other in person.  
  
Kevin had been stuck on an island where the heat made it impossible to do anything but lounge in cabins and pray the money for cold cocktails never ran out.  
  
The trip had been planned to relax and get laid and enjoy the simplest things in life. But, instead, he spent his days missing home. More specifically, missing something he couldn’t name.  
  
He spent most of his holiday wishing he had better access to internet.  
  
~  
  
Grant, on the other hand, stayed in LA where most of his family joined him. His weeks were filled with huge dinners in his tiny apartment and laughter and too many pets and pictures.  
  
His smile was always wide but most of the time his heart wasn’t in it.  
  
It had taken him six days after the kiss in the dark incident for him to admit he had more than platonic feelings for Kevin. He admitted it to himself easily enough, what he didn’t know what to do was deal with them while Kevin was gone.  
  
He missed him. More than that, he needed him back as his friend if not more. Even when they didn’t see each other they usually always had the option of virtual communication.  
  
Kevin became like an itch to him, he missed their talks and their jokes and everything in between. He missed the clear imprint of his lips on his, the tactile memory already faded away, leaving him frustrated beyond belief.  
  
His thoughts filled with doubt and jealousy and longing he hadn’t felt since his first love.  
  
He just wanted him back, in whatever capacity.  
  
~  
  
The day Kevin came back, Grant had plans with the family and he couldn’t get out of them. That’s what he told Kevin through email the second he found out during the second week of holiday.  
  
Only Kevin didn’t have internet access until he touched back down in LA. He ended up taking a cab to the center of town. He had no idea where he wanted to go, as long as it wasn’t home.  
  
So he texted Grant, asking him where he was for no particular reason. When Grant texted back the restaurant where he and his family were having lunch, Kevin decided on a whim to say the name outloud, unknowingly giving his destination to the taxi driver.  
  
He went with it.  
  
Without really thinking, Kevin payed the cabbie and headed into the restaurant, spotting the Gustin family right away.  
  
He waved at one of Grant’s brothers who laughed loudly and elbowed Grant, making him look over. Kevin smiled awkwardly when their eyes met, feeling his heart speed up.  
  
It was Grant. That was what was missing. What he was missing. It wasn’t home or internet, it was Grant.  
  
Kevin smiled wider, half from his realization, half from the sight of Grant grinning and getting up to join him.  
  
Grant took him by the arm and hid them from view of his family, half of which was now calling out to Kevin and maybe even catcalling.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
Kevin didn’t have time to respond before Grant was leaning down and kissing him on the lips. Just a short peck but Kevin tried to follow Grant’s mouth as it left his, leaving him craving so much more.  
  
It also confirmed his feelings. But he couldn’t say them out-loud, not yet. Kevin wasn’t in the least surprised that he would fall for a guy, but he still needed to wrap his head around doing so for his best friend.  
  
“Sorry, I just missed you, I guess.”  
  
But Grant didn’t seem awkward or doubting, just happy and carefree as he hugged Kevin tightly, like friends who had been away from each other for a while.  
  
Little did Kevin know, Grant was having the same worries as him.  
  
Instead, with a smile Grant invited Kevin to join him and his family for lunch.  
  
~-~-~-~  
  
The fifth time it happened they got to blame it on nothing.  
  
It took two days before Kevin broke, breathlessly calling Grant and informing him they needed to talk.  
  
They agreed on that night at Grant’s place since Kevin was convinced Grant would be able to see the pacing he had done on the indented floorboards or tell the number of hours Kevin spent tossing and turning in his bed for many different reasons.  
  
Kevin was set to bring dinner and a dvd they could watch the commentary on but he decided to leave every distraction at home, only taking with him the food he spent way too much time preparing to distract himself.  
  
He arrived 45 minutes early but he knew Grant wouldn’t mind.  
  
But before he could even start the game of hovering over the doorbell he heard Grant call from inside.  
  
“Come on in! I’ll be out in a sec.”  
  
Kevin hated feeling nervous. He very rarely did and he didn’t like it or know how to deal with it.  
  
But this was Grant and him, they worked so easily together. Even if this was bigger, it was still them.  
  
Reminding himself of that, Kevin stepped inside, smiling fondly at the fake-cleanliness and abundant character that reflected all around.  
  
He immediately felt comfortable, all the nerves melting away as he removed his vest and headed to the kitchen where Grant had prepared a dessert and set a table for two at the the bar.  
  
Kevin knew his way around ridiculously well so he set everything up and served the plates all while grinning, dancing around a little to the background Mika album.  
  
“Well you seem to know what to do, maybe I should just leave you to it.” Grant teased, joining him in the small kitchen.  
  
“No, no, you can stay. You’re my culinary guinea pig.”  
  
It didn’t take long before they settled down to eat at the bar, Kevin having moved the second placement to the other side so he could face Grant.  
  
They talked and ate and everything was the same, comfortable feeling of content. Kevin was grateful for that, it somehow gave him the reassurance that they would stay friends no matter what.  
  
But he wanted things to change, he wanted to give in to the urge to reach over and take Grant’s hand, he wanted to have an excuse to either feed Grant a bite or steal one of his.  
  
He had never wanted to do all the couple-y things before, but for some reason it was different with this man. He usually prided himself on being free and young but he wanted to have Grant as his and to be his in return.  
  
“Hey, Grant?”  
  
“Yeah?” Grant mumbled around a bite of food, following up with, “oh, my god this is so good!”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
“Sorry, what did you want to say?”  
  
“Oh, nothing, don’t worry about it.”  
  
“No, seriously, what were you going to say?”  
  
“I, um, forgot the movie. I was going to bring Zodiac...”  
  
“It’s fine, too bad, it had a good commentary. Next time.”  
  
Kevin smiled. For some reason the confirmation that there would still always be a next time made him happy.  
  
In the end, they decided to have dessert on the couch, their feet fighting out a battle for space on the coffee table. It felt good to laugh without restraint, they could only ever do that with each other.  
  
After they were done, Kevin moved to bring the dishes back to the kitchen, looking forward to using the opportunity to regain his senses. But Grant was getting up with him.  
  
Kevin went to pick up the bowls, but suddenly Grant’s hands were cupping his face and he was kissing him. Kevin tried to gasp but chose to kiss back instead, bringing his arms around his shoulders, pulling him as close as possible.  
  
He could feel Grant smiling against his lips and it made their kiss difficult when he went to deepen it but that didn’t matter because Grant was holding him close and Kevin could finally move his lips under his and run his fingers through his hair.  
  
Pulling away a little Kevin grinned up at him, breath refusing to return but he was perfectly content without it.  
  
“So, how long have you been waiting to do that?”  
  
“You have no idea.”  
  
And with that Kevin was kissing him again, trying to convey everything with his lips and his touch and his hands. He felt desperate and happy beyond belief but he couldn’t be bothered to voice it all other than with his kiss.  
  
“What, um, what does this mean?” Grant asked, sounding as breathless as Kevin felt.  
  
“It means you’re finally mine.”  
  
And Grant grinned at that, linking their hands and kissing him again.  
  
  
**A/N** : Oups?  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oops?


End file.
